bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Panyk
Panyk is a Dark Toa of Gravity, and a member of The Toa Shaydas. Biography Pre-game history: A Dark Toa on some distant, far-flung island, Panyk accompanied the rest of his team to the island of Mata Nui to enforce the dark god's will. Ko-Koro Battle: Panyk, along with the other Toa Shaydas, headed into Ko-Koro, joining Xxeth and Kitano in an attack on the Ko-Koro prison. During the fight with the guards, Panyk received a laser-vision burn to the leg, but prevailed over his opponents, killing two skakdi guardsmen. Later, the trio loosed some of the prisoners on the hospital as a distraction, while the trio worked on a method to destroy the Ko-Koro hospital and all those within it. The plan fell through, however, and the trio were forced to retreat from the region, heading for Ga-Wahi. Tension in Ga-Koro: Upon arriving in Ga-Koro, Panyk was bitter and angry with the team leader Chavara, blaming her for the failure of the plan, and also condemning the fact that she was using the entire team to earn a mask just for herself. He and Onic journeyed the city while Chavara remained at the inn to talk with her sister, Mirra. During their explorations, they encountered Cipher, and later, Onamazu, the latter of whom roped them into a scheme to find a female Fe-Toa who had supposedly been kidnapped. Panyk was skeptical of the idea, but being the lowest ranking and least respected member of the team, was given little choice in the matter. Arrival in Po-Koro: Rejoined by Chavara, the three Toa Shaydas followed Onamazu and her companions to Po-Koro, which, despite being disguised as a stone Toa, Panyk hated almost immediately. He reluctantly followed the rest of the group, who wound up joining the quest for the Panacea. Appearance and Tools His armour resembles stone, but is actually made entirely of protosteel, and covered in small steely spikes with a row of longer spines down his back. His eyes and heart stone are an unnatural acid green in colour, and he carries a one-handed spiked protosteel mace. He wears the Kanohi Kualsi – The Mask of Quick Travel. Abilities and Traits Think of him as Krekka with anger issues. Slow, stupid, but quick to anger, Panyk has no qualms about who or what he destroys. All he cares about is carrying on Makuta’s good work by violently destroying all those who stand in the light. His hobbies include genocide, mass murder, and golf. Despite looking like, and posing as, a Toa of stone, he is actually a Toa of gravity. He often throws rocks and such at his enemies to keep up the disguise. His most obvious weakness is the fact that he doesn’t know the meaning of the word strategy - because he’s an idiot. Relationships Allies * Chavara - leader of the Toa Shaydas * Onic - fellow member of the Toa Shaydas Enemies * All those who "walk in the light". Quotes * TBA Trivia * none yet Category:Toa Category:Dark Toa Category:Ba-Toa Category:Evil Category:Characters